


Morning Wood

by Diamond_Blue



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Short, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Blue/pseuds/Diamond_Blue
Summary: Some one shots short sexy stories. Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.





	Morning Wood

"Sesshomaru, I can't be late again.", Rin moaned. I She just picked up her suit case and her bento box, until her Inu Daiyoukai grabbed her by the waist. He started to unbutton her blouse and rubbing her breast. "I need you again, last night wasn't enough.", he whispered in between kisses on her neck. Dropping her suit case and bento, she held his arm when his other hand started to go into her panties.

With his fingers, he rubbed her clit and felt her juices falling through. Rin moaned loudly and begged him to do it later. She loves Sesshomaru and having his way with her, but she is late for school again. She doesn't want to be in detention and have extra school work to deal with. But her mind is clouded with torturous pleasure. "Sesshomaru, just fuck me on the counter and let me go! Just gimme that cock and fuck me!", Rin yelled when she hit a climax with his fingering.

"Fine. When you come home, we are doing some more", he said. With his powerful arms, he lifted her up to the kitchen counter and with his large demon cock, he filled her wet pussy without taking off her panties. That tight squeeze of her warm legs and cunt was his drug. More and more he wants and more and more he will get. His Rin, his bitch, his sexual partner, and his human wife. Her constant moans and sexual pleasure made his dick get more harder and his blood began to race. He rubbed her clit to make her go even more crazy while he continues to gaze at her while Rin plays with her breast. With or without clothes, at home or in public, he want to fuck that tight ass of hers. His Rin, his property; the powerful Sesshomaru doesn't care if people are looking.

"SESSHOMARU.... I AMMM... AAAHHHHH!", she yelled. Arched back, sweat, and cum all over her school uniform. He pulled out and his semen wasted on the floor. Rin looked at her watch while she is pulling up her panties and buttoning her blouse. "Oh no! I need to go!", Rin grabbed her suit case and kissed Sesshomru's cheek and ran as fast as she could. Still with his dick hanging out, he picked up her forgotten lunch. He smirked and put the bento box back in the fridge and thought to himself. 'Once she gets back, she has to make up for forgetting that bento I made for her.'


End file.
